Madoka Haitomi
History Madoka's life had shown a bright future for her..but the Path of Fate isn't always so forgiving. Madoka was born and raised in a rather large village far southeast of [[Jiyu|'Jiyu']] called "Fokkusu No Meiro", loosely translated to the Fox's Maze. Beautiful sakura trees laid in a circle around the village, their petals covering the town in it's vibrant pink and white as the ground was covered in lush flora and evergreen grass. Here, two different types of Kitsunes were raised; ones where their fur was either snowy white or shadowy, with white fur symbolizing divine blessings and black fur revealing a spiritual uncleanliness or taint within the kitsune’s bloodline. Madoka's mother and father were both pure blooded, their fur and hair a snow white and their power in the village was high, as they were believed to be divinely blessed by the Gods. Everything seemed to be going well for them for a long while, others craved their attention and blessings as they gathered under the moonlight to pray to the Gods above and when the pair finally announce they were having a child, the village was ecstatic. The blessed half of the village prepared for another divine blessed kit to come into the village, which only made sense as both the parents themselves were blessed...but the other half of the village, the ones whom were uncleansed prepared for something different, one to join their own as the bloodline had to turn sour eventually. The birth took hours, late into the night until finally a dark head of hair and ears appeared; the child had been born with taint. A male. The parents were astonished on how this could have happened since they were so pure and blessed themselves, clearly they had done something wrong to upset the Gods. Instead of passing the child onto the other side of the village, they decided to keep him and raise him on the path of the Divine. He was named Kaito Haitomi. The blessed pair didn't give up on trying to have another child, hoping and praying each night that they would receive their own blessed kit while doing their best to take care of the uncleansed one that they had now. Saying that they didn't love Kaito would be wrong for they did, but their way of showing it was harsh. Their patience with Kaito was short, frustrated with not only him not simply taking their ways but at themselves for allowing a child to become tainted. Nearly a year in after Kaito's birth, the two parents were expecting again and this time they did everything in their power to make sure this birth would provide them with a blessed kit, taking extra good care of themselves and the child they held. During this time, Kaito was left in the hands of the other kitsune's within their village although with him sticking out in a sea of white. Into the next year, the child was conceived and out came a beautiful baby girl with hair as black as night. This child's birth was marked with ensured magics, as she was born during a solar eclipse. Appearance Madoka is a young girl, whom stands at the height of 5'3" and weighs around 113lbs, holding not only a petite build but rather slim as well. She has a mix between a diamond and a heart shaped face with wide curious eyes, which range from a beautiful sky blue while being in the sun's rays to a dangerous blood red during the moon's beam. Her hair was long, coming to a halt somewhere around her waist if not a little longer, with bangs that frame her face. She usually keeps this hair style tied in either one loose pony tail or twin tails. While the mother sun is up, Madoka's attire plays perfectly with her persona during this time, taking on a light and innocent essence. She typically wore a white kimono, that stops just at her knees, with light blue and pink flowers dawned on the fabric. On the edge of the long sleeves, a layering of gold lines them, while along the rest of the fabric, a darker blue lines the gown. Her legs were bare and while most of the time she doesn't wear shoes, she can sometimes be seen wearing white flats. Golden emblems and buttons lay on the front of the attire, while in her hair rests a beautiful pink flower with colorful feathers displaying from it as well. Floating behind her head is the golden symbol of the sun, which she wears proudly. Once the sun lowers and the father moon has awoken to reveal his beautiful white beams to the realm, Madoka's attire changes as well, becoming something darker than that of the sun's to reveal the true darkness that comes with the light. Her color palette changes to take on black and red tones. {Edit} Although it is rather rare to find Madoka in her natural, fox form, she does possess the ability to turn. In this form, her fur is a mix between light and dark, starting from a dazzling white on her back and fading into black as it reaches her belly and chest. The tips of her ears are dark, along with her face, while in the middle of the transition is appears to take on a more purplish hue of colors. In this form, her eyes turn to a pure white. Her masks - Personality Madoka's personality depends on if the Sun or Moon is shining down above the area she is in. This mood change is in effect even if she cannot see the glowing orbs. While the Sun is high in sky, it shows a bright girl who is just as stunning as it's vibrant rays. Madoka is usually smiling and playful during this time, always wanting to be around her siblings and protect whomever she may be working with at the time. She is joyful, her laugh seeming almost contagious. She believes in the good of everyone, most of the time, and will do everything in her power to keep them safe. * Descript * Descript * Descript Moon Personality - Overall - Friends Hayate Haitomi - Older Adopted Brother. Kaito Haitomi - Older Brother. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations What do you hope to accomplish in this world? Additional Information